villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DragonDude83/PE Proposal: Violet (Kristy)
Here’s my first Pure Evil page I’ve created. I’ll propose Violet (Kristy) sort of as a formality to keep the Pure Evil category. She’s the main antagonist from the 2014 horror movie, Kristy. This movie, you can watch on Netflix. What Is Kristy Kristy is a 2014 horror film that follows a college girl named Justine. Because she’s on college under scholarship, she can’t afford to go home for Thanksgiving. Her roommate, boyfriend, and everyone else leave the campus except the staff. Justine goes to the convenience store in her roommate’s car, where she encounters an unkempt, creepy young woman in a hoodie named Violet (portrayed by Ashley Greene). Justine offers to pay for Violet’s things when she’s just short of money. Violet calls her "Kristy." After returning to campus, the power seems to be cut and Justine feels someone is stalking her... Who Is Violet, and What Has She Done? Violet is the leader of an anti-Christian cult called "The Fold." At the beginning of the film, she presides over the murder of a young woman, films it, and uploads the video in a folder called, "The Field." It’s revealed that her group targets young, beautiful, kind-hearted women, and call them "Kristy," which they take from Latin as "follower of God." When Justine offered Violet to pay for her things, she snarled back, saying that she doesn't need anything from her. She complimented that Justine had a nice car. Unknowingly, Justine has made herself Violet’s latest target, and sent a trio of henchmen right after her. Violet broke into Justine’s dorm room, commented on a picture of her and her boyfriend, Aaron, and started attacking her. The security guard, Wayne, investigates the campus when Justine frantically told him that something is wrong. But Violet and her gang murder Wayne by beating him to death with a bat, and then murder another guard while Violet films this and tells Justine to "run to God." She runs to the maintenance man for help, but Violet’s gang kill his dog, and capture him, before Violet hangs him in view of Justine. Justine takes refuge in the main campus and tries to call the police, but Violet hacked into her phone, making her believe that she’s a dispatcher. After dropping the ruse, she texts Justine that it’s "time to die." Aaron, who didn’t want Justine alone during the holidays, came back to campus. Violet tricks him by making him think that she's Justine from afar. Justine tried to warn him, but he got killed by one of Violet's goons. Eventually, Justine kills both of her goons, and takes one of their phones, texting Violet that the job is done. After receiving an order to upload the kill on the Field, Justine sees the horrific murders The Fold had committed. Justine encounters Violet dressed up like one of her minions, and douses her with a flammable pool chemical. When Violet tries to kill Justine with a box cutter, Justine lights the chemical, engulfing Violet in flames. She turns the phone over to the authorities, proceed to apprehend most of the cult. The ending suggests that Justine plans to deal with the rest of the cult when she says, "Justine is dead. My name is Kristy." Heinousness The cult we see in this movie is just one of many, in which Violet is the clear leader. She is responsible for multiple deaths. She began the whole thing when she encouraged her minions to hunt all followers of God She dubs as "Kristy." Dozens and dozens of young women are murdered, and based on the videos in her phone, Violet has a sizable bodycount with dozens of victims of her own. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors No Freudian excuses given. Violet seems to be motivated by envy and hatred to young girls who are more well off than her, and is determined to find the "Kristy" she hates so much so she can kill her again and again. As for mitigating factors, she only has her henchmen, but she only sees them as muscle. She wasn’t bothered when Justine kills one, and was not dismayed when they were both killed. Final Verdict She’s definitely a keeper. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals